


Noob[s]

by Animebug



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Mainly an idea/ writting prompt, Male Slash, Possible Plot, Spidypool - Freeform, What to add?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebug/pseuds/Animebug
Summary: How Wade meets Peter gaming online before ever seeing that hot ass in real life.Gamer tags-Peter: AmzngSpderManWade: www.DP.sex<3Boxes-YellowWhite





	Noob[s]

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll even write this, because I'm a detail person not an actual writer. So if anyone else want's to take this idea and run with it have at it.

# Noob[s]

### Friends-Enemies

You have a message from AmzngSpderMan. Popped up on the already overly crowded gaming screen. With not much skill the leather-ed fingers make an extra unneeded movement to check the text. A horrid yell reverberated through the dark and dingy room, too loud for normal hearing levels, as the gamer's character dies in that very second he looks away. Yet it was worth it he figured as he saw the name on the screen.

AmzngSpderMan: Hey u up 4 some over watch?  
Smirking though the kevlar blended fabric the man quickly typed back as a new wave of happiness shot out of his ass. _Yay! Rainbow farts!_ **Oh please it's just an expression. Though I'm sure we could after our next trip back to weapon x.** While trying to keep his happy rainbow ass, he finally typed out the text with the controller with practiced ease.  
  
www.DP.sex <3: You know I'm down 4 anything with you babe!  
AmzngSpderMan: Yeah well I'm not gonna go easy on u.  
www.DP.sex<3: When did I ever ask you to darling?  
AmzngSpderMan: Whatever perv, have u ever even won against my tracer?  
www.DP.sex<3: Hmmm yeah? My memory sucks but I'm sure I've slain ur ass with my beautiful baby! Katana 4 ever!  
AmzngSpderMan: Piff just get ur ass on so I can kick it all night.  
www.DP.sex<3: Promises, promises baby, ur such a damn tease...I love it!

Without further wasting of time the two got into the lobby, joined a game, unfortunately on the same team first time around, and started chatting away much to the displeasure of the other random players.


End file.
